1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band-type clamp for a wire harness which is used for fastening and securing an electrical cable of a wire harness provided in an automobile, and an electrical device or the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A conventional band type of clamp for a wire harness is known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 59-136009 (1984). For convenience of explanation, a basic construction of the clamp will be described by referring to FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 is a front side view of the prior band-type clamp for a wire harness and FIG. 8 is a front side view illustrating the clamp in use.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the basic construction of the prior clamp comprises winding band 1 adapted to be wound around an electrical cable, a band securing portion 2 formed on a proximal end 9 of the winding band 1 and having a through-hole 4 adapted to receive the band 1, and a lock member 3 standing on the band securing portion 2 and adapted to be engaged with a mounting hole 21 in a wall plate 20 in a car body or a device. The winding band 1 is inserted in the through-hole 4 to form a hoop and is held in the throughhole 4. An electrical cable 6 is passed through the hoop of the band 1 and the cable 6 is clamped between the interior of the band 1 and a lower face of the band securing portion 2 under fastening of the band 1. While being maintained in this position, the lock member 3 is engaged with the mounting hole 21 in the mating member 20.
In the above prior art band-type clamp for use in a wire harness, in the case that one or two electrical cables 6 are wound by the band 1, there exist clearances 16 (see FIG. 8) on the opposite sides of the cable or cables and a clamping force therefore gradually decreases even if the winding band 1 is firmly secured since the cable or cables 6 are secured between the interior of the band 1 and the lower face of the band securing portion 2 under fastening of the band 1. Consequently, when an external Force is applied to the electrical cable or cables 6, the cable or cables are readily shifted in a longitudinal or lateral direction.
Accordingly, when the wire harness is taken out of, for example, a casing after applying the clamp to the wire harness, any existing electrical cable of another wire harness or the like is apt to be caught by the casing, thereby shifting the clamp from its normal position or altering its angle. This makes it difficult or impossible to mount the clamp on an automobile, an electrical device or the like.